The Minister's Secret
by Secret Koko
Summary: FLUFF. SLASH. Drabbles. Harry Potter is the Minister of Magic and he has one secret that he hopes he won't have to keep hidden forever. Non-graphic SEXUAL CONTENT.
1. Chapter 1: Homecoming

**Title**: The Minister's Secret

**Rating**: PG - 13

**Pairing**: Harry / Draco

**Warnings**: Light fluffy slash

**Disclaimer**: All rights belong to Ms. J.K Rowling and her respective publishers and associates.

**Author's** **Note**: I had a bad day today so I decided to write a fluffly drabble to cheer me up.

****

Harry hated being Minister of Magic sometimes but he knew that it was the position in which he could do the most good and so, a little over a year ago he reluctantly accepted the position. He cast a tempus charm, it was already 12mn and he was still in his office. He just came from a meeting with a French politician that was supposed to end at 10pm but because they had failed to agree on more than one point they had to extend for 2 hours, he sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.

The work was satisfying, he thought as he rose from his chair, seeing the positive changes in the wizarding world. The old animosity between purebloods against muggleborns and halfbloods was a thing of the past. Former Death Eaters and other Voldermort supporters were either in Azkaban or under house arrest.

Still, the days were long and he was on call round the clock. What's more Harry hated attending all the ministry functions, brushing elbows with self-preserving politicians, snobby high society elites and the press. He especially hated the press that constantly hounded him day and night, whenever they could get close enough, that is. Whenever he was in public as the minister he always travelled with guards, not that he needed protection, it was just so that he could keep some semblance of personal space.

Harry was about to head out, he closed the door behind him, the lights turning off automatically. He bid good night to his secretary and then preceded to walk out to the apparation point. He felt the usual lurch over take him before his feet touched the familiar granite floor of Grimauld place's foyer. He walked into the hall past several rooms and up the stairs.

He loosened the fastens of his outer robes as he approached his bedroom door.

Harry was still the beloved hero of the wizarding world, legendary defeater of he-who-must-not-be-named, now with politician added to his credentials, which inspired the likes of Rita Skeeter to dig for even more dirt and controvery. He kept only one deeply guarded secret from the public and he hoped it would not have to be that way forever.

Harry strode inside his room, discarding his robe in an abandoned heap, too tired to put it away neatly and frankly too tired to care. He smiled as he walked towards the bed, his chest expanding at the sight of his secret laying peacefully on the bed. He toed off his shoes and dressed down to his knickers before he crept up carefully on the bed, under the warm blankets to reach the lone occupant, sleeping on his side with his back turned to Harry.

Harry pressed up behind him slowly, their bodies lining up with perfected familiarity. The man stirred in his sleep, his eyes batting open slowly, his hand darting behind him to pull Harry closer for a soft chaste kiss.

"I'm home." Harry whispered softly. "Sorry, the meeting took longer than I thought."

"All part of the deal when I chose to date the Minister of Magic." The man answered with a languid smile. "You look tired."

"Well I had a long Draco-less day." Harry answered playfully as he wrapped his arms around the blonde's naked slender waist. He nuzzled his nose into the fine strands of hair of his beautiful lover and inhaled his scent.

Draco moved away slightly to have enough space to turn, still in Harry's embrace, so that they could face each other. They exchanged a few lazy kisses before Draco's hand went up to tangle in the soft ebony locks. He pulled Harry's head closer until their noses brushed together but instead of moving in for another kiss he gently guided the minister's head into the crook of his neck. He stroked the back of the dark head.

"Get some sleep. You look terrible." Draco whispered, his tone gentle and un-mocking.

Harry grunted in reply as he closed his eyes and snuggled closer. "Good night, Draco."

"Good night Harry."

***

END


	2. Chapter 2: The Minister is Never Late

**Warnings:** Slash sexual content (not too graphic though)

**A/N:** Technically this is a sequel to the first drabble but I think this story can also stand on its own. Enjoy.

*

Draco stretched like a cat, yawning as threw off the covers of their bed. He swung his legs over the side and glanced at the clock. It was 7 am.

Faint rustling sounds from the direction of their master bathroom told him that Harry was still there. Draco smiled and pushed off of the bed. He spelled their bed back into proper order before padding his way down to the bathroom where he peeked in at his lover who left the door slightly ajar.

Harry has drying his hair over the sink, first with his towel and then with a quick wandless flick of the wrist. Harry turned and smiled as he saw the door crack open wider and watched the blonde step into the doorway.

"Good morning." He said, reaching towards Draco, placing his palm on the back of the blonde's neck and pulling Draco towards him. They kissed, gently and unhurriedly.

They parted. "Good morning minister." Draco said playfully even batting his eyes lashes daintily, knowing how Harry disliked the moniker and yet found it undeniably sexy whenever Draco addressed him as such.

They stood before the mirror, naked as the day they were born, with Draco standing behind the hero. Harry reached forward to grab the hair product on the counter but as his fingers curled over the plastic tube, Draco touched his wrist and whispered into his ear. "Let me."

Harry did not protest as the tube was taken from his hand. Draco spread a generous amount on his palm, rubbed his hands together and began working it into Harry's dark tresses. Harry moaned at the feel of the blonde's gentle ministrations. He titled his head and kissed Draco who eagerly kissed back.

Draco pressed up against the boy-who-lived (now the man-who-lived) kissing him passionately even as his hands went on with their task. They parted after long minutes and both surveyed Draco's work. Impeccable as usual.

Harry's hair was mussed slightly to give it a tousled look without being too messy or sexy, a style appropriate for the most powerful man in wizarding Britain.

Harry could feel the hardness pressed up against him even as Draco said. "You better hurry up. You're going to be late."

"The minister is never late." Harry smiled mischievously his eyes locking with the reflection of Draco's grey orbs. Harry placed his hands on the counter and leaned forward provocatively.

"Mmm?" Draco hummed absent mindedly, his gaze devouring the sight Harry's lovely ass. He placed his pale hands on the mounds of flesh and parted them slightly.

Harry pushed his hips back until he felt Draco's member press up against the crease of his ass. He watched as the blonde's face watched attentively how their bodies moved against each other, seeking sensuous friction.

Draco's pale hands moved from their comfortable perch, up to Harry's hips and even further up to his torso caressing until he reached little pinkish-brown nubs. Their hips moved together in practiced synchronicity as they bent over the counter's surface, Draco's chest pressed up against Harry's back.

Harry tilted his head to the side and they kissed. Pale hands began moving again, one positioned himself for the culmination of their lovemaking and the other moved to grasp Harry's cock.

Draco entered Harry slowly until he was fully seated. They took a moment to take it all in and even glanced at their reflection in the mirror. Draco's reflection winked at Harry, who grinned up at his lover ferally. Draco thrust, a quick, sudden and powerful movement that turned Harry's grin into a lovely O-shape as his green eyes retreated behind fluttering eyelids. They made love leisurely prolonging and heightening the pleasure of the other as long as they could before they reached their completion. Harry first and then Draco who then slumped over his lover's sweat slicked back, pressing the minister into the counter.

Harry felt Draco's spent cock slip out of him wetly. He closed his eyes enjoying the warmth and weight of the man above him. His hands reached behind him to caress the back of Draco's firm thighs, stroking lovingly. Draco hummed with approval before standing and helping Harry to stand. Harry turned and faced his lover. He leaned his weight on the counter behind him and smiled. Draco smiled back.

"Happy Birthday Draco."


	3. Chapter 3: Reunion

**Author's note:** I've written several versions of this chapter but I can't seem to find the perfect fit but this was the one I liked best so, here it is. .

*

Harry walked into the posh and very exclusive restaurant his lover had chosen. It was unlike the reclusive blonde to set a dinner date for them outside the walls of their home but seeing the elegance and refinement of the interior and sensing the tight security and privacy measures within the establishment, he understood why Draco had chosen such a place.

The waitress recognized Harry immediately and led him to a private room deep within the restaurant. As the door opened, he immediately saw his lover sitting, facing the door. Draco smiled at him and beckoned for him to come and sit beside him. What Harry couldn't figure out was why there were two other suspiciously familiar people in the room.

The door closed behind Harry as he walked over to sit beside his lover. As he sat down his suspicion was quickly confirmed. His left hand went to Draco's right thigh and squeezed it gently, a secret gesture that they used when one was unsure of what the other was thinking.

Draco smiled at Harry's tense expression. His grey eyes sparkled as it traced the contour of his masculine jaw that was tightly pursed.

"Harry love, don't be rude and greet our guests." Draco smiled charmingly at him.

Green eyes searched grey ones but Harry chose to give in. "Ronald. Hermione." He nodded to them formally.

The married couple sat in front of the two men, their hands interlaced on the tabletop. Hermione looked as though she was on the verge of tears and Ron looked flustered, distraught but proud all at the same time.

"Harry I'm sorry. We're sorry!" Hermione burst out. "We thought back then that we were doing the right thing. We were blinded by the past."

Harry's expression softened as he looked at Hermione's teary eyes.

"We would also like to apologize to Mal—Draco. We see now that he makes you happy." Ron said stiffly. "I would also like to apologize for ever accusing him of enchanting you Harry."

Ron and Hermione were unsurprisingly shocked and repulsed when they first found out that Harry Potter was dating Draco Malfoy. Harry had broken the news to them before Draco moved into the old black mansion. Harry expected them to rant and nag him about the situation what he was unprepared for was the fact that his two best friends accused his lover of enchanting him. Ron was about to file an official complaint that would have publicized their relationship and the entire debacle when luckily Neville snitched and Harry was able to intercept their plan.

Draco worked as a potions master from his home brewing and analyzing potions from home and Neville was the go-between, between him and the Ministry. In that time Neville inevitably found out about Harry and Draco's relationship. He vowed to keep it a secret because he found that Draco was no longer that git he was back in Hogwarts and was secretly rooting for their relationship to work.

During that time Harry was beyond furious. He went to Ron and Hermione's home, almost breaking the door down. They argued. Ron and Hermione claiming that Harry was no longer in the right mind to see things objectively. Harry laughed at them telling them how he was the one that pursued Draco in the first place. He told them how disappointed he was that they could not see that Draco was a changed man and that he was the one for Harry.

Ron held the complaint form in his hand and told Harry that they had no choice but to file it and if Draco were innocent then it wouldn't matter.

"They will crucify him! Just like what you are doing! All they will be able to see is his Death Eater father and his mistakes during the war. I don't want to put him through that. He is a good man and he deserves better than this." Harry raged. "If you can't make space in your lives to even just tolerate him then don't bother making space for me too." The sheet of paper in Ron's hand burst into flames and Harry swiftly exited their flat.

The heated encounter happened over a year ago and the golden trio had never spoken since.

"I understand that both of you were just concerned for Harry. That's why I invited you here today." Draco said calmly. "Our past together is not something we can all easily ignore. My darkest moments and worst mistakes gravely affected your lives and I hope that you can also forgive me in due time. However, I also invited you here today because I want you to understand that even though we may not like each other we all have one thing in common and that is our love for Harry. It pains me to see that he has to choose between us when he clearly deserves to have both and more." Draco glanced at Harry tenderly. "You can give him love and support that is different from what I can give and as Minister of Magic and as Harry Potter he needs as much of that as he can get."

"Draco." Harry said softly.

"Thank you." Hermione sobbed, no longer controlling her tears as she stood and reached across the table to forcibly pull Draco into a big hug. "We didn't know how to repair the damage we had done but we've realized for some time now that we were wrong about you."

Ron nodded towards Harry, who smiled at him. "He's a good man." Ron confessed.

"He is." Harry positively bristled with happiness and pride as he watched his lover being manhandled by his very emotional friend. He breathed a deep sigh of relief. He knew that one day they would eventually repair their friendship but he never imaged that it would be Draco that would initiate the whole process.


End file.
